The overall specific aims of the proposed HPC include fostering development of nursing partnerships between researchers, faculty and students at Hampton and Penn and developing culturally competent research and interventions related to health disparities and to enhance the recruitment, retention and training of minority nurse researchers. Consistent with these overall aims this proposed mentorship, and strategies to recruit nurses into research intensive environments in order to narrow the gap in health disparities,. Specifically the mentorship core will focus on training a cadre of nurse researchers to implement culturally competent research that improves health in communities of color. Faculty from Hampton University and the University of Pennsylvania will partner together to meet the following specific aims: 1) Train a cadre of minority nurse researchers who will be able to build the science to reduce health disparities through mentorship (including mentorship that will begin in the Summer Nursing Research Institute, through a Hampton/Penn Penn/Hampton scholar program, and through education that will occur through a lectureship series at Penn and at Hampton). 2) Build partnerships between Hampton University and the University of Pennsylvania that will facilitate the conduct of culturally competent research with the ultimate goal of reducing health disparities. 3) Improve the ability of all nurse researchers with the ultimate goal of reducing health disparities. 3) Improve the ability of all nurse researchers to conduct culturally competent research through mentorship (including mentorship that will begin in the Summer Nursing Research Institute, mentorship that will occur through a Hampton/Penn Scholars program, and through education that will occur through a lectureship series held at Penn and at Hampton). 4) Improve health care as it relates to health disparities through effective dissemination of research designed to foster promotion and disease prevention. 5) Provide training in the responsible conduct of research with minority populations.